Sunrise
by CobaltHeart
Summary: For Hotarichan! Shino's told Hanabi to meet hims, thirtyminutes before sunrise. She doesn't know why or where they're going. ShinoHanabi with mentionings of ShikaHina


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did...the Hyuuga sisters and Neji, would play a much BIGGER role...and Neji wouldn't have EVER died -glares at nearby object- Anyway, this is for Hotari-chan, just as she asked ShinoxHanabi...and I mixed in a little bit of ShikaxHinata.**

He told me to meet him at the trail behind my neechan and her husband's home, my new guardians, at thirty minutes before the first rays of sunlight broke out. I'd already cleared it up with my sister, my niisan still in the dark. I hum quietly and smile up at the clouded sky, the stars were cloaked in mystery just as the handsome man with sunglasses adorning his eyes.

I've been waiting here for no less than a few moments and I already can feel his chakara approaching. It keeps coming closer and closer to me so I open my eyes and turn towards him, and let the smile play a bigger part on my face.

He stops in front of me and looks down at me. He speaks, a soft, baritone whisper among crickets chips, "Have you been waiting long?"

I shake my head and look up at him, still amazed that _he _wanted _me _to meet _him_, "Not long at all."

He nods and stares at me for a moment, pausing to gather something, be it courage or thought, I wait quietly not wanting to disturb him. My sister says that he speaks to me more than anyone else, even his teammates, and I don't want to do anything that would stop him from that. "Hanabi," the sound of my name from his lips warms me to the core like Shikamaru's soup after a cold day of training in the snow, for one who found so many things in this life 'troublesome' he loved to cook for me and my neechan. "if you took my hand we could get there easier in the dark."

I understood perfectly what Shino was asking me, 'can I hold you hand?', he chose his words carefully so that if I didn't want to I could tell him that I'd just use my Byakugan. "Okay."

It looked like to me he blushed underneath the collar of his coat as he took my hand in his and started walked slowly towards the destination, which was still unknown to me. There wasn't a moment of silence even though neither of us spoke. The crickets continued to play there lazy melody, the on going zephyr danced throughout the trees and grass, making the flower petals gently whirl around us.

"Shino," I finally spoke, though my tone was hushed, like when I softly sing lullabies to my newborn niece, "why?"

He stopped and looked at me, his glasses sliding down his nose, letting me see his soft hazel eyes in the darkness, "There's something I want you to see." I felt my mouth grow in an 'O' shape as we continued our relaxed pace. I was a little surprised when he continued to whisper in the darkness of the night, "Hinata told me how much you enjoy watching sunrises."

We walked a little ways more and he continued his soft spoken story, "When I was younger my father and I used to go on long walks to look for bugs." I see a reflective look come on his face, even with both of us wrapped in darkness we see just fine, my eyes let me see and the gentle buzzing a hear ahead of us is telling him what is going on, we see just like it was midday. "Once we stayed out all night and stopped to watch the dawn awake. From the where we both stood, we agreed, we saw the a beautiful sunrise, one that made the beauty of butterfly pale in comparison."

"That sounds beautiful." I breathed and idea playing out in my head, a beautiful sunset and a tiny little Shino, both ideas made me smile.

He slowly turned his head to me and I saw the smile on his face, fore the corners of his eyes scrunch together. "Indeed it is, very, beautiful."

The way he said that made heat rush to my face and explode across the bridge of my nose and my cheeks. I didn't know what to say, so I settled for running my thumb over the top of his hand, watching from the corner of my eye for a reaction, which I got one, his face slowly lit up to match mine.

I closed my eyes and put my trust in him, believing he wouldn't take me anywhere unsafe. I walked like that for a long time, and never once did I stumble, the one time a came close he swiftly, but gingerly, took my arm and pull me towards him so I could steady myself. When that happened, that brief contact sent a tingling feeling all throughout my body, I could hear the gentle hum of his kikaichu beneath his skin and the sound was soothing like a gentle spring rain falling from your body. After we parted I felt his warmth linger on my skin.

We walked for maybe another ten minutes and he stopped and told me to open my eyes, when I did I saw that we we're on a grassy hill, out of the forest, the petals on the vast selection of blossoms were still curled, sleeping. I noticed that while I was admiring the land before Shino had sat down, his back straight, to many he would look stiff, but to the few people close to him you could see he was relaxed. Following his example I sat down as well, about 3 or 4 inches away from him, enough I could feel his warmth, but far enough he wouldn't feel crowed.

The whoosh of the wind tickling the grass and the harmony of the crickets and locus filled the air around us as we gazed to the West awaiting the sunrise. I gasped when out of the blue the indigo sky was being caressed by a pleasing shade of orangish-pink, as the sky steadily grew light the beauty continued to astound me, there were swirled of oranges, pinks, and yellows, dancing with rich purple, blues, and gray. The brilliance of the sun slowly pushed the clouds that had previously covered the night sky away.

I'd seen sunrises from many places, rooftops, cliff sides, peaks of mountains, the lowest regions of valleys, even in the whirling sands of a desert, but never had one been so beautiful, so awing and simply pleasing as sitting here on a small hill with a man who haunts my thoughts like the scent of a widow's long gone lover.

"Magnificent is it not?"

"Yes," I whispered and I turned my gaze to him to find that he had taken his sunglasses off to watch the sunset, untouched, "magnificent indeed." For once I let impulse take control of my body and I hug him, I wrap my arms around his upper torso and bury my head into his jacket, listing to the hum and inhaling the woodsy scent that is all his own. "Thank you so much," I say, "this has been one of the best things in my life."

To my surprise he wraps his arms around me and pulls my body closer to his, "Mine as well." I pull back and smile up at him, blushing much like my neechan. "Hanabi," he speaks, his baritone voice still nothing more than a whisper, "can I kiss you?"

I nod in agreement and softly answer, "Yes, you can."

He leans down and I feel him gently place his warm lips on my cold ones, like my neechan I'm constantly cold, his lips of soft and the fact that he's kissing me, makes me smile and return it. After a moment he pulls back and I see him smiling, his collar folded down. "Thank you..."

"Thank you, Shino..."

I lean my head on his shoulder and watch the sunrise, we sit there until I get that gut feeling that if I don't get back son my niisan will start pestering my sister, asking where I am. We walk back to my sister and brother-in-law's home hand in hand until we get to my door and he kisses my cheek, disappearing, a single white and silver butterfly in his place.

**Cobalt'sNote: Sorry it took me sooooo long Hotari-chan -puppy eyes- Forgive me? It fluffy!! -says like Stitch- Please all people R and R.**


End file.
